


Slumber

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Slumber

**Summary:** Korra feels sleep again.

 **Genre:** Fluff

 **Rated:** K

 

Dedicated to tumblr user **[plastic-pipes](http://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/post/104121611708/sleepy-korra-sketch)**  and inspired by **[this picture](http://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/post/104121611708/sleepy-korra-sketch)** , done by them too.

* * *

 

It was the first time in three years Korra had felt sleepy.

The sensation of exhaustion weighted heavily on her shoulders, forcing her down, down, down beneath her duvet and the warm sheets of her bed. She was back on Air Temple Island again, and now, she’d be carried off into her dreams.

It had been months -years- since she'd been able to put her body to rest, to let the world simply  _go_ and carry her off to sleep. Now, though, she finally felt sleepy, enough that the world drifted away, her cares left back in Republic City proper.

Pema had come in and kissed her forehead good night, and when she saw Korra’s sleepy expression, practically beamed. “You look so tired!” she exclaimed, and Korra chuckled, offering up a wan smile.

"I am  _very_  tired,” she replied, yawning wide and long. Her jaw popped slightly and she sighed, eyelids growing heavier.

Pema had let her be after that, leaving Korra to enjoy the haze before sleeping. Quiet calm settled in her mind like white noise, and for the first time in three years, Korra knew she would  _dream_. 

"Good night, Raava," she managed, blue eyes shining in the soft candlelight in her room. She forced herself up a bit to lean over and blow it out.

"Good night, Korra." The voice came from inside, warm and matronly. Korra nodded, letting her mind fill with the fizzy sensation of her body calming down and then she was asleep.


End file.
